Kiliel Ficlets
by Milady Oakenshield
Summary: One-shots, drabbles, ficlets and anything canon-complient or AU centered around Kili and Tauriel. Other characters featured, but mostly Kiliel. WARNING: Spoilers involved.
1. Broken, Tauriel grieves

BROKEN; Tauriel grieves  
written by milady oakenshield

(This was originally posted on my other account Niobie only because I was having issues with this account. Now that it's fixed, I'll be moving the one-shots I've written over to this account, and compiling them into a collection.)

"_I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you've gone away."_

She stood there at the edge of a cliff, the one that overlooked a large ocean, the one not far from the gates of Erebor. Oh, how even the name brings a string to her heart just thinking about it now. She stands there in sorrow, for her heart is broken. Broken beyond measure. To a creature who lived for thousands upon thousands of years, should steel not strike them down, mending such a broken heart was impossible. An elf did not give a heart out so easily, nor was it ever so easily softened. They only loved once in their lifetime.

Her tears have long since dried up; or, and this is highly likely, she just didn't have any more to spare. A sinking feeling had gripped her heart. It no longer beat the same way it should. It stopped the moment his did.

Tauriel can't bear to think of him now. Not how he was when she found him. For that was the last image her eyes ever saw. She tried to hear his heart, putting her ear to his chest, where she had rested her head of red-fire hair before, but heard nothing. And even then she could not allow herself to grieve for that which was lost, because so many of her kin had perished, and she had a responsibility, not just to her kin, but as Captain of the guard, to keep her head high and deal with the dead and the dying.

He had to wait.

But now the funeral was over. Now she could grieve. And so she did. The others, they could wonder where she had gone, but they wouldn't find her. If they did, she wouldn't come. Tauriel wanted to stand here, overlooking the ocean, gripping tightly to her whatever memory she did have of him that didn't involve danger; there were so few of them, yet, a small single one that almost made her smile despite herself.

Her lips still stinging from that kiss. The one he should never have given her. But at that moment, he was in her soul. Tormenting her. That was not something she could forget. Nor the way her heart twirled when he said her name. That warm tone in his voice. When he touched her, she felt so warm and feverish. It was bliss. He sent shivers up her spine. Her skin was on fire.

It was Tauriel who offered to clean the body – _body_; the word seems so… final – and so did with, perhaps, some glimmer of hope that it would ease her mental suffering and give her that chance to heal his body again. Heal his soul to enter the Halls of his fathers before him. She made him as she remembered him, and then she kissed his lips, and his heart, for the last time.

**Please read and review, and I would DEFINITELY appreciate any prompt ideas. Send me a PM or put your ideas in your comments.**


	2. Home, Kili's promise

HOME; Kili's promise  
by milady oakenshield

CHARACTER(S): Tauriel, Dis

She didn't have to do this. Going to the Blue Mountains? To Ered Luin? It was madness. There was nowhere it said she had to do this, but she felt that she must; for his sake, and that of the promise he had made. Tauriel was the only one who could carry it out now. Now that he was gone, buried, stone-cold beneath the glittering halls of Erebor.

Shortly after the battle, and the coronation of the new King Under the Mountain, when Thranduil had gone, and many others with him, back to their forest home, Legolas had found his childhood friend in the stables saddling a horse.

He asked her, "Where are you off to?" and she had replied, "I travel alone to the Blue Mountains," to which he seemed perplexed by her answer, as she had no business there, or so he assumed. And he asked her why but she did not answer him, for a small rift had been created between the once good friends when a spark of jealousy had reared its ugly head.

And so once her horse was saddled and affairs at Erebor settled, the new King now sitting on the throne, Tauriel had not batted an eyelash as she left Legolas behind her.

It took her quite a few months, and she rarely stopped to rest; too focused with only one thing on her mind, and stopping, even for a small moment, would just slow her down. She purposely avoided traveling through Mirkwood – the last spoke word to her king and prince had not been a pleasant one, neither of them understand nor approving of her connection to the young dwarf.

She arrived at her destination just as winter had past, and the fresh rains of spring were bringing new blooms to the mountains, and the grasslands surrounding them.

She was met with hatred.

They avoided her, and mothers would instantly remove their curious dwarflings from sight as she would smile upon them. Some would even sling harsh words towards her. She tried to ignore them, but Tauriel had been hurt by them, in a small way. It took her a while to find that one dwarf she looked for, the reason behind her quest, and she stood nervously at the doorstep of the woman's home.

Tauriel knocked, and knocked again. When it seemed as though she wouldn't be received, the door opened a small crack, and an older dwarf-woman looked out, asking, "What do you want?" for she hadn't seen that the person calling on her was an elf from the woodland realm.

And Tauriel, with her back rigid and her smile somber, answered, "I have come to speak with the Lady Dis…"

The door opened further, bathing the older woman in the twilight of night, and showed to Tauriel the stark height difference; her lover had not gotten his height from his mother, surely. And for Dis, upon seeing that her caller was an elf, frowned deeply. It had been a long time since she's seen an elf but she remembered all too well what had happened upon that day.

Dis, now much older than when she last encountered an elf, stood to her full height and rang a dish towel through her fingers. "Aye," she said, her voice now flat and stern, "that would be me. What can I do for you, she-elf? I have not had dealings with elves for quite some time. It is strange I would find one on my doorstep. Speak. What business do you have with me?"

Tauriel did not wince at the dwarf-woman's harsh tone. She reached into between her breasts, close to her heart, for something, and Dis was starting to react, thinking she might be being attacked, but the woman had slowly relaxed as Tauriel presented with a small, onyx-colored stone. Dis eyed the stone, instantly recognizing the dwarvish runes carved into it, and her eyes filled with tears. She brought a hand to cover her mouth and shifted her eyes from the stone in the elf's hand, up to her face, where a pair of green eyes were so filled with pain and anguish.

It took a few seconds for Tauriel to speak again, and then she did. "My name is Tauriel. I am an elf of the Woodland Realm and I –", there was a small pause, in which she swallowed that sinking feeling in her throat, and tried not to get sick again, " –knew your son."


	3. Hands, Dreaming

HANDS; Not dreaming  
Written by milady oakenshield

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. They mean a lot to me and I'm glad to know these drabbles are being well received. I've already gotten a few suggestions and will make every effort to get to them. Please keep them coming. If you wish to send them to me in your comments or PM, that's awesome.**

**As always, please READ and REVIEW!**

A groan escapes him, and the she-elf is at his immediate side in seconds. He doesn't open his eyes to her right, but she immediately settles a hand on the side of his face, then again on his forehead. He stirs, and this time as his eyes flutter open, he nuzzles the side of his face into her palm as her hand slides down his cheek. The he lifts his eyes to her face, and he smiles.

"…I wasn't dreaming," he says with a soft breath, "You really are here."

She doesn't think about it when her thumb subconsciously brushes his skin, and she looks into his doe brown eyes with a new admiration as before, and she feels her blood start to pound; first in her finger tips, then in her chest, all the way to those pointed ears of hers.

Kili lifts a hand and his calloused fingers close around hers, and for that second his heart is beating just a little bit harder, and then his thumb slowly strokes over her knuckles.

Tauriel helps him sit up a little and he ends up using his elbows to support himself, for his body is still weak, and the spry young dwarf he had been at one time is not quite him yet. Tauriel twists her upper body as she reaches for a small bowl and poured in hot water to mix with the Athelas plant still left.

"Drink this down."

She brings a hand around to the back of his head, and her fingers twine with his dark head of hair, and she uses her second hand to lift the bowl to his lips. He sips at it slowly, hiding his disdain for the taste. He knows that without her healing, he would be dead, and so he owes her his life. He would give it to her tenfold if he could.

When he sips down enough of the mixture, enough to Tauriel's satisfaction, the elf places it back on the small table. She checks his forehead again and this time his fever seems to be breaking. She has never healed anyone to this extent before so she's pleased to know her first time has saved a life. To admit to him of what she felt when the orc taunted her about his impending doom would be folly. The rage she felt flowing through her veins at the time. How much she would have loved to slit his throat right there – and she would have, had it not been for her king's command otherwise.

The next time her hand graces his cheek, Kili turns his head so that his lips press gentle into the center of her palm. Tingles shiver up Tauriel's entire arm then snake down her spine. Her chest feels tight.

Soon he was sleeping again, with her name on his lips.


	4. Love, Feelings

**I guess there seems to be some confusion, and I'm sure that's my fault. Each of the chapters aren't exactly chapters in a multi-chapter fic; they're drabbles, and they're meant to be out of order. Some of them I will even make AU. I think the fact I started off with two drabbles closely related to one another would give people some confusion. I apologize for this. If I end up needing to reorder chapters then I will.**

**I'll probably even consider writing a full length multi-chapter fanfic with Kili and Tauriel that will be based on the film and may or may not be AU by the end of it.**

**Again, I apologize for any confusion and I hope that everyone continues to read these drabbles and review! :)**

LOVE; Tauriel feelings  
by milady oakenshield

Secluded. Alone. Fed one lie after the other. In service of hatred for anything and everything. But even despite all that, she always found a way to slip away, only for a few moments here and there, and look at the stars. She'd climb the trees, look out past the folds, and imagine an entire world away. She had desired to go there one day. To walk under the stairs. Across barren landscapes. Explore outside this sheltered world she was born into.

And then he came along. He, who changed everything she ever knew. Or thought she knew. He, who shamefully flirted with her. And yet, it had worked. She approached him. She was intrigued. And they talked for hours. It was damn near dawn by the time sleep finally took them. He didn't know. He would never know. That she was watching him, until sleep claimed him, and she listened to his breathing even out. And then she left him. And Legolas approached her, because he had seen, but he hadn't told her, and just asked her if she was alright, because he always seemed to worry about her.

And then he was gone. So they gave chase, and Legolas, he said to "shut the gate", and it did. The dwarves were trapped. But then the orcs came. And instead of recapturing their prisoners, they were fighting orcs. She had lost sight of him in the fray. But then she found him again. Not by pure coincidence. But by the stroke of an ill-fated arrow.

She was about to kill an orc, but Legolas said no. Take him. Interrogate him. And so they did. And the orc told them things. But what it told Tauriel was far worse. It sent chills up her spine. A new kind of thing raged in her. It was the straw that pushed her over the edge. She went after the orcs who escaped, but she was going after _him_, too.

And she did find him. And others with him. She killed many orcs, and drive off the rest. And there in lines the problem; does she follow Legolas or does she stay and save Kili? Something twists in her something when Oin lays a hand on Kili's chest, feels his heartbeat. It's slowing, steadily, and then looks into her face, and tells her they're losing him. She sees the fear, the worry, the concern in all their faces. If she doesn't save him for her sake, she does it for them.

She stays.

Afterward, when she is wrapping his leg, he talks to her as if talking to someone in his dream. But he is talking _about_ her, _to_ her. And she doesn't look back or pretend not listen.

The question was caught in her throat. It was choking her. More so, it rooted something in her heart. A seed. And looking at Kili's face was like drinking in water to make that seed grow. She stayed there watching him until he fell asleep again, and then it was just his slowed breathing. Which allowed her the moment to think. She didn't know what to think. All she knew was the tingle in her fingers.

_Do you think she could have loved me?_

_Yes._

_She could have._


	5. Apples, SickKili

APPLES; Sick!Kili  
written by milady oakenshield

WORD COUNT: 1,010

His stomach grumbled. He tried to hide it. But he hadn't eaten in days, and it was becoming more and more noticeable. His body had thinned out more. His energy was lacking. He could eat a wild boar right now and still have enough room left over for more. These captors of his did well enough to keep the company fed – they might be the enemy, but they proved they weren't monsters – though Kili never ate what was given to him. He left it. And it became old, and rotten. They would mutter to themselves when his plates were removed, wondering amongst themselves if the young one's plan was to starve himself to death. Not a great plan.

And then one evening, Tauriel was doing rounds. She passed through the underground tunnels, and then the dungeon where their prisoners were kept. Most of them had been sleeping. There were a few still awake. But when she walked by Kili's cell, she so happened to notice the state he was in. Huddled into a corner, arms wrapped around himself, head leaning against solid rock, soft moaning falling free of his lips.

She stopped just outside the cell bars and looked through them at this young dwarf, in a different way as she had before. The look on her face was more somber, and then she called out to him, but did not turn to face her right away; he knew she was there – the perfume drifting off her body, wafting through his nostrils, was giving him a headache. Though it could always be blamed on not eating for several days, and not the sweet smelling perfume she wore.

When he didn't answer her the second time, Tauriel reached into a pocket of her tunic and retrieved the keys. As they jingled about, Fili had climbed to his feet and pressed his face to the bars, demanding to know what this "she-elf" was planning. She said nothing to him. Merely glancing his way but not softening her look. The keys continued to jingle as she unlocked the cell door, then she dropped them back into her pocket as she opened the door.

Kili shifted, and turned his head, then leaned up as much as possible, before he moaned again and shuffled his body into the corner, tugging at his tunic, turning over away from her. Tauriel frowned, the stepped forward and crouched in front of him. She heard his stomach rumble, then her eyes were drawn to the uneaten plate of food. He hadn't even touched it.

She had been told by fellow guards that every effort to offer him food had failed, and he not touched a single bite of anything they had brought him. "Why have you not eaten?" She asked, fully aware of this, so at least have something to go on.

Despite the rumble in his belly, Kili shied away, "…I feel ill," he cried, barely a whisper, and he whimpered like a pathetic child when she lifted her hand to his forehead.

"You are a little warm." Then she pulled her hand back and stood. "I will bring you some herbal soup. You should not have nothing in your stomach." Tauriel picked up the plate of food then walked back out of the cell, having not heard Kili's mumbling protests, then careful manipulated the keys back into her right hand, locking the door back up tight.

"Psst," came the noise from another cell, and Tauriel looked around, until she heard the noise again, then she walked up to the cell holding the golden-blonde dwarf, "Do you have any apples?"

"I beg your pardon, dwarf?"

Fili rolled his eyes, hands gripping the cell bars. "Apples. Green ones. Do you have them?" And the way he looked at her was not as he did the first they saw of each other. She nods. "He likes green apples. Not the red ones," she turned away, and he added, before she had left, "And they must be sliced."

The kitchen was dark when she got there, so she lit a candle and let the flame fester on the wooden counter top, while she fled to the pantry and grabbed a bowl of apples. She rummaged for a green one, specifically, pushing the others aside. She snatched a cutting board, and a kitchen knife, and sliced up the apple into small bites.

Tauriel mixes up an herbal tea with chamomile, then balances it in the same hand as she does the small plate of apples, and leaves the kitchen, making her way back to the cells.

She finds him still clutching his arms around himself, leaning against the far wall, groaning inaudibly. She passes the mug of herbal tea with one hand and rummages in her tunic pocket for the keys. The cell door is unlocked, and Tauriel walks in. She sets the plate down in front of him, and the tea, then presses her hand to his forehead again.

Tauriel snatches a slice of the green apple, and holds it out to him. "The golden-haired one in the cell next to yours tells me of your fondness for green apples." He looks at it, and she smiles a little when he takes it from her. Tauriel pulls the plate closer and he takes another.

After some time, when the slices of green apples had been eaten, she picks up the herbal tea and instructs him to sip it, carefully. Kili finishes it slowly, and Tauriel puts it aside as she had done with the empty plate.

He eventually succumbs to sleep and a yawn escapes him. His eyes begin to droop. He curls up against her, resting his head on her lap, and Tauriel cannot help but to smile. She ends up staying with him until she is assure he sleeps soundly, then she slips out of his cell.

She returns to him the next day. His fever's broken, and he requests more green apples. She obliges with a smile.


	6. Scars

SCARS  
by milady oakenshield

WORD COUNT: 500

He watches her work. And he almost smiles at the delicate touch of her fingertips, though he cannot feel them through the fabric of his trousers; he does pretend he does, and the sensation his mind concurs is enough to stir warm feelings in his belly. She doesn't look at him but she feels his eyes on her. She is meticulous in her work. When she unties the cloth, she does so with precision and care. And when the strips of the cloth are pulled away, she gets a chance to look at the inflicted injury, and how it has been healing.

She smiles; obviously, she likes what she sees. "Your wound is healing well," she says, then reaches for a fresh strip of cloth.

"I had a good healer," he responds and for a second their eyes meet, until she is looking at his leg again and beginning to re-wrap the wounded area. "In the end, it will just be another scar."

He moves his hands against the table, then tries pushing himself up, to see if it was indeed possible, though he sucked in a breath to breathe though pain traversing through his body. He hisses, but through parted lips.

She lifts her eyes from his leg, but stills ties the strip around it, and tugs tightly enough to keep it secure, but loosely enough to not cut off circulation. "That isn't too tight is it?" She asks, then shifts her eyes to his face.

He shakes his head. "No," he says, and then brings a hand to his torso as he attempts to sit up more, but that's not going to happen.

"Are you hurt elsewhere?"

She lifts one eyebrow, while dropping the other, and he shakes his head, but she reaches her hands forward anyway, and lifts his tunic just enough to see a few cuts and bruises, some of which old while others quite fresh; black and blue marrying his pale skin. He tries to pull away but she continues rolling the fabric in her hands, and up the length of his torso, until she has his tunic past his chest and over his head.

Her stomach tightens. Her eyes fall on the scars, the bruising; she feels sick. She studies each of them, and cannot stop herself from touching them, each of them, one by one. His body responds to her touch.

He frowns when her thumb brushes over a scar that covers his heart. He grabs her hand and holds it inches away, then shifts his eyes to her face. "Please, don't… "

"…Kili, when- "

"A warg," he quickly explain, and her brows knitted close together, the one raised higher, "We were attacked… just outside the Goblin Tunnels… " He looked sad, depressed even. Then he reached for his tunic and pulled it over his head. "Please don't tell my brother about any of this. He already worries too much about me."

She nods. "How many scars do you have?"

"Too many."

**A/N: I apologize for this one taking so long. I've been preoccupied with work. I'll try desperately to get more one-shots out as soon as possible. For the record, I never intend for any of these to be rather long. They're not supposed to be. I probably will start work on a separate Kiliel story sooner or later, though I don't know if I should start it when they first meet or during the BOFA and beyond as an AU. We'll see.**

**Please R and R, and check out the poll on my profile page.**


	7. iTunes Challenge, 4-song drabbles

**Before I continue with this, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed this far. It's been wonderful and I'm so glad to see this has all been well received. As always, please leave me ideas in my inbox or comment section if you have any prompts you'd like to see.**

**I'll let you in on a secret… not only was on battling back and forth about starting a multi-fic about Thorin and his nephews, but I've just recently considered doing a modern day college!au fic. Since I have a bad habit of starting one story and then mid-way through starting another and not completely the first, I may just finish this one but considering this is just a ficlet of randomness, I don't know. Choices, choices…**

**Anyway, onto it!**

ITUNES CHALLENGE  
by milady oakenshield

**"Demons" –Imagine Dragons**

The bathroom door closed behind him and he quietly shuffles his feet across the tile. Though it's not so quiet is it? Not when every step is painful. Kili pushes his hood back. And there it is. The nice reflection of a developing bruise across his cheek, and the blood drawn from his flesh. He wets a paper towel under the cold water and saps up the blood then does what he can for the bruise. Then he throws back a few aspirin and shuts the light off as he leaves the bathroom.

Just as he flips his hood back over his head, the doorbell rings. He groans. Kili trudges through the living room into the front foyer and pulls the door open. She stands there with her books in hand and a computer bag strapped over her left shoulder. She smiles at him and he invites her in.

He probably shouldn't have done that. Because as soon as she notices the bruise, she drops a frown and asks about it. He doesn't tell her. He lies and says he fell down the stairs. It sounds convincing enough that she believes it.

**"Second Chance" –Shinedown**

She tried. God knows she tried. But she couldn't reason with them. Either of them. She couldn't make them see. Couldn't make them understand. She wanted more. Maybe he was more open-minded, and she'd miss him, but not that father of his. For eighteen years, the man has favored her, sheltered her, clothed her, and raised her; but, he didn't see that she's a woman now, her own individual, and wanting more out of this life.

And then she met _him_. It wasn't supposed to be like this. But she had seen in him a way out. So one night, she packs a large duffle with essentials – and, oh, she cannot forget her guitar. The money she's made doing odd jobs is shoved into her sock drawer. But before she leaves, she stops by his bedroom; he's sleepy, so peacefully that it makes her smile. And then she closes his door and slips out of the house.

He smiles when she arrives at the bus stop, and he, too, has his guitar in hand. She walks up to him and takes his hand, and they stand like that, waiting, until the bus arrived.

**"Home" –Daughtry**

Kili and Tauriel pull the reins back, and the beasts beneath their legs halt. The quite queer looking pair gaze over the hill to the small valley below them, and the dwarf smiles; he recognizes everything, and it brings his heart joy to see it again after months, and months.

He looks at Tauriel, who doesn't smile as he does, "This is home," he says, and kisses her hand as he lifts it to his lips.

She turns to look at him, and only then does she smile.

**"Dance With the Devil" –Breaking Benjamin**

His heart pounds. Oh by Mahal the horrid pounding. It pounds so much, so hard, so fast that he swears it is the only thing he hears. The blood rushing in his ears drowns out the voices around him. He cannot hear his uncle speak. He cannot hear his brother calling to him. He cannot even hear his own thoughts that lay on a certain she-elf. His heart is with her.

This battle will change things. For the good, or the bad. And he realizes he could die here. He doesn't want to die. No one does. But least of all him. He worries about what will happen. He's fought before but not in battles like this.

He draws a shaky breath, and his chest expands, which pushes the mithril armor drapped over him. It feels so foreign. Oh, Thorin's speech is over. This is it.

Kili's hands tighten on the hilt of his weapon, and the door falls.


End file.
